


Castleshack

by Cyanne



Category: Castle
Genre: Canadian Shack, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a shack, Castle. In the middle of the Canadian wilderness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castleshack

"It's a shack, Castle. In the middle of the Canadian wilderness."

"Very observant of you, detective," Rick Castle replied, tossing their bags on the bed and walking over to the fireplace to take stock. It was a pretty nice shack, all things considered, consisting of one large room with a fireplace, small kitchen, nice sized bed with a clearly handmade quilt, and a tiny bathroom in the corner. Beckett would have killed him if she'd had to go outside to pee. He'd called in a favor from an Ottawa author who owned this property up north and so far, it had worked out perfectly.

Kate Beckett came up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist, taking Rick's weight as he leaned back into her. "Too bad you didn't bring your library, we could burn your books to stay warm."

"Now is that any way to treat an award winning author?"

"Yes. Especially when said award winning author kidnapped me, took me away from my nice comfortable bed, and dragged me out into the middle of nowhere. There's no cell phone service here, Castle. None."

"That's the whole point. You, me, a long weekend off the grid." He pulled one hand free from her embrace to gesticulate around the cabin. "Snow, stars, pine trees." Castle took a deep exaggerated breath of the Canadian air. "It's perfect."

"You're insane," Kate told him. "Luckily for you, my tolerance for insanity has greatly increased over the past five years." She gave him one last squeeze and made for the bed to start unpacking. Just as he'd planned, a thick packet of paper caught her eye as soon as she opened the suitcase.

"Castle, is that…."

"The new, hot off the presses manuscript for the next Nikki Heat book." Castle walked over and waved it in the air with a flourish. "Why yes it is. But like you said, we need kindling."

"Don't you dare, Castle, " Beckett cried, lunging for it and tipping them both over onto the bed in the process.

"Why, hello there Mrs. Castle," he said, reaching up to kiss her sweetly. Kate deepened the kiss and took it into obscene territory.

"Not a bad greeting, Mr. Beckett," she said, pulling back to smile down at him.

"Why don't you get under the blankets with me and I'll read you a story." Castle leaned back against the headboard, book in one hand and the other carding through Kate's hair as she lay on his lap.

In his best dramatic voice he began to read. " _Dead Heat_ , Chapter One. Detective Nikki Heat stood in the doorway of the abandoned warehouse, the light spilling from the alleyway framing her like an avenging angel…"


End file.
